The Life Adventure's of Finn, L Money
by Finn Moneyfrekle
Summary: Finn Light Money was a colt of many talents. From band manager, to royal treasurer, this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

_My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I own almost nothing._

The cold breeze flew in as a young Pegasus walked in from the cold. She wore nurse gown and cap, with a scalpel cutie mark on her flank. "Hello madam! Looking for something particular? Or are you just here to browse? If you need help with something just give me a holler!" A unicorn called from behind the counter, waving in the soon-to-be costumer.

"Are you Rune Light Money?" The Pegasus replied, reading the name from a crumpled up paper.

"This is him miss."

"It's about your wife…"

"My wife! What has ever happened to her?" Rune panicked grabbing the shoulders of the Pegasus and shaking her dangerously.

"Don't worry Mr. Money, she's fine. It's just that she's due for labor." The Pegasus shook.

"Really! Yes, yes, yes yesyesyes!" Rune let go bouncing up and down. "Wait, right now! I got to go, can you lock up ma'am? Thank you!" Rune said throwing the keys to the dazed Pegasus sprinting out the door.

"Oh Celestia, I'm a father!" Rune bellowed as he turned the corner, prancing around as ponies looked at the strange colt.

"Good for you!" Some called out, while other mumbled to themselves and trotting off.

The light of Luna's moon was out as light flakes of snow fell from the sky. "The night is truly magical for a young pony to be born into this world," Rune thought to himself as he reached his house and pushed open the door, jumping at joy at the sight of his wife lying with thefoal_. _

"Honey snuggly, what is our child?" He called to his wife.

"A colt Rune, a little colt earth pony." She replied to the excited unicorn.

"An earth pony," "Course lovey dubby, a beautiful filly earth pony."

Rune just smiled and laughed. "An earth-pony, just like my great-grandpony."

"What shall we call him honey-wubby?" She laughed with her husband.

"We shall call him, Finn Light, of the Money family. may his flank be as bright as his soul."

The wife and colt smiled at the name.

Seven years later….

"Mom!" A young filly called from down the stairs, in his hands a huge case double his size.

"Finn I'm going as fast as I can, just be patient," She called, finishing putting on her make-up.

Finn squirmed with arrogance, minutes seemed like forever to him. "MOM!"

"I'm right here, are you ready to go?" He only nodded. "Did you brush your teeth? Comb your hair? button your shirt?"

"Button my shirt!" He panicked, looking down. "Just kidding, relax Finny Winny," his mother called

"Don't call me that." Finn huffed.

"Sorry"

"Finn do you need help with that?" His mother trotted looking over to the filly, who was huffing the case alongside him.

"N-no not all, I'm big enough to carry it all by myself, thank you very much!" He said, chin held high.

"Okay sweetie, anything you say." She mocked, smile on face.

The weather was nice and snowy on that day. The sun was up with only few clouds in the sky. Canterlot, like usual, was busy during the winter seasons, selling fire-wood, and delicious pinecones. Ponies filled the street chatting amongst themselves or haggling with the venders. Finn looked around with wonder, even though he has been here before, he has never seen it this busy. When he came here with his father the streets had a few roaming ponies looking for decorations or groceries.

"So where are you little friends Finny?" Mom asked. Finn let go of the case and pointed over to a small corner where two fillies were setting up or tuning there instruments to get the perfect sound. One of them, a dark brown unicorn noticed Finn and started to wave him over. "Okay mom, I'll see-you later." He said, hugging his mom. Then grabbing the case lugging it over.

"Dude, what took you so long? Me and Miles have been waiting here for ages!" A blue pegasus whined as Finn approached. "We've been here for like five minutes Cleo. Five minutes!" Miles exclaimed. "Five minutes! More like five-h""Dudes I'm here okay, lets slam-a-dam with ours jams and hope the beavers don't get angry. Okay?" Finn yelled.

"Finn, you are terrible at rhyming." Cleo said laughing, "But you right, let's jam!"

Finn opened his case. A LUNA Tuba was inside, and Finn picked it up. After playing a quick note, and moving the tuning valve down, he was ready.

"One, two, one two three four," Cleo whispered to the group and notes began to play.

The notes flew through the air like a blue-jay taking on the snowy sky. Ponies looked on, some giving bits, while other moved closer. Soon a crowd appeared around the fillies and their hat was full of bits. Clapping for the fillies for each passing song, they all loved it. The ponies felt the same, even though they have been doing this for months, this is the largest crowd they had so far.

As they finished their last song the fillies bowed to the adoring fans, and started to put away the instruments. "That was awesome!" Cleo shrieked putting away his trombone. "Did you see all those people, cheering for us and giving money?" Miles added in.

Finn nodded in agreement. "So Finn what do you think you'll spend your share on this week? More baseball cards," Miles said grabbing the hat and counting the bits in it.

"Yea-yeah, like usual, buying base-ball cards," Finn slightly-shacked.

"What is it with you about baseball cards," Cleo said rolling her eyes.

"Their cool and the baseball players are cool!" Finn replied nervous.

"We got two-hundred bits today wow!" Miles said. "That's like sixty bits each!"

"It's sixty-six bits each with two bits left over, you to can share that between yourselves" Finn said, Putting away his tuba, "Oh I got to go!"

"Where?" Miles asked grabbing the sixty-some bits and handing them to Finn.

"My dad's shop."

Okay then Finn, see you around!" The two ponies yelled as Finn trudged off.

The sun was starting to set as Finn moved through the streets to find his father's shop, hoping he wasn't too late. Most of the ponies heaves seen at the beginning of the day have trotted home, with all of the things they've bought. Still though, some ponies were making last minute purchases or meeting with their friends for night activities.

Finn's father's shop came to view as Finn moved through a side street and onto a bricked one. It was a small old building, filled with old antics that came from faraway places or from the olden times back before Light Rune was a lad. A sign in the front read: Old Runes, Runes, though his father wasn't really old, only around fifty-two.

The door opened with a Cling, as a Dark green colt appeared over the counter in the back. "Dad?" Finn asked, putting down his case and trotting over to the counter.

"How was your day son?" He greeted as Finn put his forelegs on the counter.

"Great! I got sixty-six bits!" Finn proudly said grabbing the coin purse from his saddle and prizing it off.  
>"That's a lot of bits son." His father smiled trotting over and patting him on the back, "Are you going to do the usual with it?"<p>

"You bet I am! When are we going?" Finn smiled back looking at his father with star-like eyes that could make a parent buy a castle for their pony.

"Well it's funny that you asked Finn." His father said trotting over to the cash-register, his son ready to burst in joy, "It looks like its Saturday and that mea-"

"BANK DAY!" Finn screamed bursting like a balloon.

"That it is. But before we go how about you do your chores young man?" His father called counting the bits he earned, as Finn ran off to get the broom and dustpan.

Holding the broom in his mouth and dust-pan in his hoof, Finn blankly swept the floor thinking of the event that will happen when he finished his chores. Finn found the bank a "guilty pleasure" he just fell for every Saturday. Depositing, interest, stalks, it just made him crazy. "Finn!" Finn's father called making him lose thought, "Are you done yet?"

Finn looked at the clean floor, "Yeah dad." Finn called trotting over to the closet and putting back the sweeping tools, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes son, just need some help carrying this stuff home."

Finn trotted over to his father's office. Just like the building, it looked old fashioned. But unlike the tidy shopping quarters given to the costumers, Light Rune's office was messy with outdated letters and books covering the floor and tables in the office. Light Rune sat, hunched over a desk, doing paper work for recent transactions. "Dad?" Finn called jolting his father's head forward, "The bank?"

"Oh, one moment I have this last- done!" called stamping the last paper and shoving it in a bin reading: OUT. "Okay son, now I'm ready, let me just get the saddle bags." Light cheered to his son, grabbing two from the hat rack and putting papers in a pale green one, and bits into a tannish yellow one.

Handing green saddle to his Finn, Light Rune put the yellow saddle on his back. And with a slight beat to his hooves he trotted to the door with Finn at his side. "You know, I got a surprise for you, when we get there." His father said to his son, making him explode with joy.

_Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestion for improvement, or just regular comments, please put them in the comment section below! Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_ My Little Pony Belongs, to Hasbro INC. This is for entertainment purposes only_

The child and father walked along the snowy side-walk as the sun began to set over the hills to the east. Both enjoying the others presence, Rune spoke up, "So son how was your day?"

"It was great! There were ponies all over us clapping for us, and throwing bits in our hat!" Finn replied hopping into the air, while he told the exciting story to his father.

"That's amazing son! Your little band is gaining quite the reputation." His dad smiled, stopping before a staircase leading up to a large building before them. "Here we are son, the second national bank of Equestria."

"Established ten years after the lunar wars, the second national bank of Equestria stands at the edge of the financial district, supporting the investors and shop owners of the district for nearly one-thousand years," Rune said to his son, telling him knowledge he already known. "During the great stalk famine, the market nearly boarded up this great bank," Rune shivered at the thought, "But no, the bank held together, and the crash passed bringing this bank to its forming state."

"Yeah dad, I know now what's the surprise?" Finn interrupted impatiently, reaching the top of the staircase.

"Oh, yes son I almost forgot," Finn's replied scratching his back. "Let me just put some money in the bank and I'll be ready."

Rune opened the door and Finn rushed in to the busy bank capering at the view of the activities happening in the bank. "Okay son, be on your best behavior while I deposit the money okay?" His father called over to Finn, getting into the shortest line he could see.

"Look at those business ponies doing _**stuff**_," Finn daunted walking up to the group.

"Well then I said my personal blimp had a private pool in it," A rich looking pony of the group bragged, making the others snort at what he said.

"Quite marvelous," One in the group spoke, while others agreed with the pony, Finn, who overheard the conversation, butted in, "How this that marvelous lady! That seems like a not nice thing to say."

"Little man, a course it is a nice thing to say, us rich ponies must show off what is ours, so lesser ponies learn to work harder to achieve more, basic richoligy," The leader snorted, patting Finn on the head.

"Richoligy?" The young colt questioned making the group laugh, "How quaint, the young lad doesn't know how philosophy, cute," One called.

"Well he is a commoner." Another taunted. "And commoners are dirty poor people."

"Shut your mouth lady, I'm not dirty, and my mom my dad isn't poor! Maybe your just, just a rich old hag!" Finn echoed, making ponies look over him and gasp.

"H-h-he, you little-," "Finn L. Money!" A demanding voiced yelled, startling him. "Oh no-"

"What are you doing, and why is there this entire yelling?" The voice called, now forming the shape of Finn's father.

"This _**thing**_, your son has mocked me, displaced religion, an-"

"Is this true son?"

The young filly nodded, knowing that arguing would cause more trouble. "Their it is, strait from the horse's mouth. You should ground this brat-"

"My son? Brat?" The father said with an offended laugh.

"What are you saying? Are you making fun of me , because if you are, I will report to the Police and you will-"

"Shut-up."

"You heard me, Shut-up" Rune said again, annoyed.

"WHAT!"

"Y-y-you are as bad as your son, you commoner and you are fil-."

"You think I really care? Because I'll be honest, my son Finn, whatever he said, was right. You're a self-center, rich, snob," Rune replied grabbing his son, "Come on Finn lets go to your surprise," Walking off.

"You're going to reward this foal! This is an outrage!"

The two walked off through an oak door as the rich mares yelling faded away in a red carpeted room.

"Sorry about what happen back their dad, it's just those ponies were big jerks!" Finn apologized, angry at the rich ponies mocking.

"Don't worry son, I would've done the same thing if I were in your hooves. Those rich ponies just need to see what life is like from the eyes of one of us. That would change their attitude," Rune replied assuring his son that everything was fine.

"Yeah dad, your right…. So what's the surprise?"

"Well I was getting to that," Rune smiled, trotting forward to open a large door ahead of them. "Enjoy," He bowed letting Finn trot in and suck in the atmosphere.

"Wow," Finn gasped, breathlessly trying to take it all in.

"Do you like it?" His father asked, before being bombarded with a huge hug by Finn.

"Thank you sooooooo much dad!" Finn bellowed hugging tighter with each word, suffocating his father.

"N-no problem son, but your kind of suffocating me," Rune chocked

"Oh sorry dad," Finn said letting go of his blue faced father.

It was a large room with hundreds of cubicles stretching across the vast space. A banner hung over the room with the large red letters reading: Welcome new and existing members!

As Finn read the sign, with a large smile on his face, a young unicorn with circular glasses and a check mark cutie mark approached the father and son. "Hello Mr. Rune, and hello Mr. Finn. Will we be discussing starting up a account for your son?"

"Yes Check, I believe my son will be in good hands with you. Finn, follow Mr. Eagerhimmer to his cubical, he will set you up with the terms of service and all that," Rune replied, shaking checks hand.

Finn detached from his father's side with one last hug and trotted beside Check towards the unicorn's cubical. "How long have you known my father Mr. Eagerhimmer?" Finn asked as they trotted beside two accountants going back to their small offices with coffee.

"Please Mr. Finn, call me Check, and I've known you're father for only about a year or so. He used to be with Old Quincy, but he retired about the same time I got a job here. Oh it looks like were at my office. Sit right here," Check said pointing at a small wooden chair in front of his desk.

Finn sat down, and to his surprise it was a really comfortable chair. "Do you like it? It was enchanted with a pillow to make the ultimate sitting experience," Check bragged sitting down while Finn nodded with an excited smile.

As the young pony smiled, Check opened drawers getting pieces of papers, and pens out onto the desk. "Ok, so your father and I discussed beforehand the amount your father with transfer over to you, your inheritance, and over-all amount you'll be able to withdraw in a single day."

"So, can you give me the details?"

"Oh yes," Finn coughed, picking up a piece of paper from his desk. "Your father will transfer said two-hundred and fifty bits over to your account. But with are ten percent banking fee you'll be receiving two-hundred and twenty-five dollars. Your inheritance, listed in his will reads: Finn Light Money will receive said one-hundred thousand bits, and the deed to Old Runes: Runes. Finally, until the age of eight-teen, you will only be able to withdraw two-hundred bits in a single day, unless you have the consent of your father or mother."

"Wow, my dad must put a lot of trust in me for giving all that stuff."

"No kidding, I heard that you want to continue the family business right?"

"Well not exactly, I want to run it, but make a name for myself. Be that pony that everypony talks about, you know?"

Check laughed, "I was just like you when I was your age. You see, I lived in a small village called Sternbrook. My father worked as a farmer, with little interest of the city. He expected me to act the same. Though, I did not feel the same way as him. So when I got the chance I took it, trying to achieve the same as you. Sadly, I was struck with bad luck when I came here. All my stalks fell, and in a month I was broke. So I started working here."

"That's lame," Finn sighed in pity.

"Yup, but that's how life works. Anyway read and sign this and we'll be done," Check replied giving Finn a pen, and contract.

Finn read the contract, and grabbing the pen, signed his name at the bottom, making it complete. Grabbing the paper with his magic, Check opened a cabinet putting the contract in it. "Well Mr. Finn, congratulations. I hope this bank will satisfy you for a long time," Check stood shaking Finn's hand.

"Thanks Check, but please call me Finn," Finn replied, shaking the unicorn's hand.

"Ok Finn. If you need anything, you know where to find me," Check said, and Finn nodded in understanding. "Oh, and tell your mom, I said hi."

Finn walked back to the main foyer. The snobby rich ponies were gone, with most of the other ponies as well. The glass windows showed Luna's darkness, with light snowfall coming down. Sitting at a bench beside the main door was his father, reading a newspaper, waiting for his son. Finn walked towards him and whisper, "Hi dad."

"Oh hi son, did it go well?"

"Go well? It went great!" Finn hugged his father, his father happy for him being happy.

When the hug ended, Rune checked the watch in his saddle, "Oh! Look at the time? Your mother will be expecting us soon!" He gasped hurriedly, walking towards the door.  
>Finn walked beside him, keeping up with the pace, his father set. When they got outside a cool chill ran down their neck, and snow was below their feet.<p>

The two walked homed in silence, happy about the events that took place today. After ten minutes they finished the walk and were at the Money residence.

It was average sized blue-bricked house, with two windows on both sides of the building. The door was in the center, large and bulky, made of oak. A lamp was above it, shining brightly in the night.

Rune opened the door, as a mare's called, "You home boys?"

"Ya mom. What's for dinner?" Finn called back, happy to take in the warmth of the room they were in.

"Pasta, with a side of lettuce," She called walking into the room, opened winged, and hugging the two colts. "I'm glad you two men made it home in time, I was getting worried!"

"You didn't have worry so much honey-bun!" Rune hugged back, now nuzzling his wife.

"Ugh, call me back when you are done when dinner," Finn ruffled to the love-birds, trotting to his room and closing the door.

The room was small, with a bed and desk on the ground. Other than that, posters of bands were on the wall. Finn trotted over to his desk and sat down. Five minutes later, Finn heard a sound penetrate his walls, "Finn, time for dinner!"

"Ok mom!" He yelled back. Getting up Finn opened his door and walked to the dining room.

The dinner went by with the basic questions, and both Finn and Rune answered them positively. When the dinner was finished, Finn felt a bit worn-out, from the day's workings. Thanking his mom for the meal, he got up and trotted to his room. The light was still on when he arrived to his room, so he turned it off and fell into a deep, dreamful sleep.


End file.
